Found Family
by mangamaster567
Summary: Raven is finally able to cope with her depression from Malchior. She has also found a person who can actually bring light to her life but she will need more life to fight what is in store for her.
1. New Found Family and Dreams

A/N: Hello everyone, this is my only Teen Titans fic so enjoy! And don't forget to send plenty of reviews!

XP

Raven sat there in her room while a storm did its worst. The island that the Titans tower rested on was being attacked by vicious waves that even a shark would not dare to swim in. She sat there doing nothing but reading her book, "The Works and Progress of Edgar Allen Poe", under her small lamp on her nightstand. She then took a silk bookmark from her nightstand and put it between the pages in her leather bound book. She picked up her book and took it to her shelf. She slid it in a free space and then went back to lie down and chill out. _Gosh,_ _if Cyborg is not been back with dinner then I will just go myself. _She lay down for a few more minutes then felt her stomach groan with hunger. The brooding girl then stood up and walked to a wooden box. She took out a single bill.

"Twenty dollars will be enough"

Just as soon as she got to her door the alarm blasted throughout every room in the whole tower. Raven quickly got up and ran to the living room and sat down with the others to wait for the mission briefing.

"Dang it! Can't anyone get privacy I had to use the bath room!"

Robin ignored and walked in with a remote to the huge TV in front of all the curious Teen Titans. Robin then pressed a control on the remote, which turned on the TV and showed a picture of a huge factory that was being currently torn to pieces.

"Titans the local power plant is being destroyed by a mysterious source it seems to be happening all by itself." The boy wonder said in seriousness and worry.

"Man, You know that they are no match for the Teen Titans. Every time we go through the same routine, we go there, we kick butt, and go home and do nothing but play a good game of Super Mario Brothers." Cyborg stated in confidence.

"We still have to go so every one head for the T. Car in we are out of here!" Robin commanded.

They all headed to the robotic automobile. Raven buckled her seatbelt and looked out the window. When the space alien, Starfire, then disturbed her.

"Raven! Shall we talk about any people in the world? Famous people like that band called, "Guns and Roses."

"No Starfire. Please leave me alone I am not in the mood. I am tired and I have not eaten all day."

"Ok, Raven." Starfire then started to talk to Beastboy.

After five minutes of chatter and boredom, the team parked right in front of the power plant. They all got out of the car and walked to the entrance instead of opening the door like polite people do, Cyborg blasted it down with a shot from his nitro canon. They all walked inside and looked around. Raven quite suspicious of things. Out of nowhere a barrel came spiraling in her way. She then shot into the air and watched as the barrel collided with the wall.

"Whoa! What the $! was that!" Beastboy screamed.

"I don't know but I **will** find out." Raven flew right to where the crash came from despite the warning from her teammates.

She turned around to find a frightened face of worry and hate. She turned into the ice blue eyes of the beholder. She then landed as she felt that the person did not mean harm. They both stared unto each other's eyes. And then the person felt like they knew her. The person took out a piece of paper. Raven looked at it and gasped. The art was the most realistic piece of work she had ever seen. The picture was a picture of her sitting on a throne; she was also holding a baby the baby was wrapped up in a black silk. Then of all other things her father, Trigon had been standing beside them. The text at the bottom read, " The family and royalty of Azarath". Raven then thought and found it all out. That person sitting in front of her was her brother. A brother who had been gone for countless occasions, a brother who she had never even celebrated with. One she had not known ever since she was born. She then embraced him with a tight and unbreakable hug.

"It is nice to see you, my brother." Raven stated.

"Indeed my name is Clavin and I have been looking for you for about two years."

She then ushered him to all of the other unsuspecting titans. Before any of them attacked, she held her hand out and finally spoke.

"This is just a boy who has been shrouded by shadows and could not control his emotions like me. This is Clavin; This is my brother."

The Titans gasped with surprise and then huddled around the boy. They asked questions and messed up his black hair. They then ushered him to the car to go home. Inside they chattered and talked and waited to go home. Just as soon as they parked the car, they got out and went to go and give the boy food for he was very hungry. He ate one and a half pizzas and drank five cans of coke. They still talked for hours and finally decided to go to bed and babble more in the morning. She then took Clavin to her room and conjured a pair of bedclothes with her magic. She then walked into the bathroom and changed clothes. She came out in a dress of pure beauty it had a black gothic design and went down to her knees. She then let him change and then talked to him.

"Clavin I am going to go to bed now; you can do whatever you want. Good night." She said.

"Ok Raven, good night." He told her.

She then planted a kiss on his cheek and went to bed. She was then asleep in less then ten seconds. Clavin meanwhile looked around on her bookshelf. He was about pick up the book she was reading earlier when all of a sudden he heard a voice call to him.

"Come to the chest." It demanded.

Clavin walked to the chest that had contained the book that housed Malchior the dragon. The same person who had used Raven and made her even more depressed. Clavin melted the lock on the chest with his magic and quickly opened the chest.

" Take the book its yours ad make sure that your sister will never see it with you." The voice kept controlling him and making him do more.

Finally the voice ceased and Clavin hid the book in his bag. He then went to sleep right by his loving sister.

Mean while Raven dreams a horrible dream…

"Hello Raven It has been a while." Malchior said while stroking Raven's hair.

**She tried to stop him but he wouldn't. **

**"I like your hair this way it really takes me back." He said in a seductive tone of voice. **

**"Get away I hate you and I never want to see you again." She creamed. **

**She tried to punch him but he quickly turned around caught her to wear he got a deep kiss from the dark maiden. She bit his tongue as soon as he shoved into her mouth. She tasted his blood and felt the horror from him. She finally screamed out in agony and then everything ended and she awoke from her nightmare.**

She sat up sweating and panting. She still had his blood in her mouth and then she knew he was after her. She did not sleep at all when she heard a voice.

"Dreaming or not, you are never safe from me Raven!"

XP

A/N: Ok first chapter how do you like it? Oh please like it! Anyway you know my drill review my chapters oh and I hope you know that I will not update unless I get five reviews every chapter! Well please update I really want you to!


	2. Soul Stealers

A/N: Ok, so here is chapter 2 and don't worry the big bad guy will be here soon! Meanwhile I will try to fix this feud between Raven and Malchior. Then I will take a shower and finish my work.

XD

Raven did not sleep the entire night she was too scared of Malchior and too disgusted by his lustful acts. She did not ant to see him and she would hate to know what he would do if she let here guard down. So all she did was stay up all night and watched over her brother she was afraid about what Malchior could do to him too. Finally, at around two thirty in the morning she fell asleep. And as soon as her clock struck eleven she woke up fearful and sweaty. It was not because of Malchior it was just because the air conditioner was broke and it was really hot. A few seconds after regaining herself Raven looked over at her brother. Apparently Malchior did not do anything because Clavin slept like a baby. He looked so peaceful and adorable. Raven stared at him as though she was a mother looking at her newborn that she had brought into the world. But she was far from that point she at least wanted to wait until she was able to take care of a child instead of working all day everyday trying to save the world. She was thinking beyond the point; She then started to fun her smooth fingers through his beautiful black hair. After a few minutes of admiring her newfound joy, she decided to get ready for the day by magically changing to her battle suit. By the time she changed she heard a familiar voice calling her.

"Sister? What exactly do you do everyday? I know you save the world but you have to do more then that do you learn anything do you harness your powers and your magic abilities?"

She thought for a moment then spoke, "Well, I do like to practice magic, but I do more I also read my poetry books and meditate. But one thing I like to do is read and write letters to my friend, Mika."

"Who is this Mika and where does she live?" He asked in curiosity.

"Mika is a girl I grew up with. She also lives on Azarath and we started writing to each other when I escaped from Azarath. She is probably writing to me right now."

As soon as raven spoke a package flew straight threw her window and landed on her desk.

"That's probably her right now." Raven exclaimed walking to her desk to pick up the package. She then flipped it open and they both read it to themselves.

_To my dearest friend Raven,_

_I really miss you ever since you left. But I know it is for the best. By the way thank you for sending me that new spell I used it and it really did help with the bugs in my room. I still like joining the AFF. It is fun we cut off all of their food supplies and such. I still miss you though. By the way you wanted these Azarathan herbs so here you go. And thanks for your amulet too! So what's going on with you and the world above? Well that's all I really wanted to say. Stay safe and be careful. _

_Sincerely,_

_Mika_

Raven then thought to herself silently and came up with an idea.

"Clavin will you do me a favor and sit there for me?"

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I need to get a picture for my letter." She explained.

"Ok." He agreed.

Raven went to her drawers and pulled out a decent Polaroid camera. She then motioned for Clavin to sit in a position for a good photograph. Then she pressed one single button and a flash came onto his face. And a picture slid out of the camera.

"There, I am sending this to Mika to show her what you look like,"

"Ok." He seemed to not be offended at all but instead quite happy.

Raven took out a pen and piece of paper and began to write to Mika:

_Dear Mika,_

_I have really good news! I have a brother. I am not joking around and no I did not go mental. He really is my brother! I found him in a power plant. And he showed me this picture of me, him, and my father, which I really don't want to talk about. But anyway I sent you a picture oh him. His name is Clavin also. Also you know who did something. He got into my dreams and he tired to seduce me. And if you don't know what I am talking about then he is the person who's name starts with an M and ends with an R. I don't know what to do and I don't know any dreams dispels. And I am really scared well please send feedback I hope you like the picture._

_Sincerely,_

_Raven_

Raven then slipped the picture and the letter into an envelope. She sealed the envelope and took it to the window. Raven then spoke in a clear smooth voice.

"Okuru ni Mika!"

Then letter raced out of her hands, into the skies, and out of their sites. Clavin looked in wonder at his mystical sibling. Raven smiled and told him details about her incantation.

"It's a simple sending spell. I will teach you more but fist we have to do your room." Raven exclaimed.

"Ok, but how? We have to paint it and everything."

"That's why me and robin are helping. Here if you can pawn this then you could buy a movie theater."

Clavin took the jewel from her hands it was a beautiful jewel. It had symbols on it and different markings. Raven was right Clavin could certainly sell it for a lot. He looked I into Ravens eyes. She had a look on her face; it was a kind of joyful and glad to help look.

"Clavin, Cyborg is good with crafting he can make your bed and shelves and stuff but me and you will go get things that you want for your room. Raven gave Clavin a pair of clothes to change into. After waiting a few minutes for her brother to freshen, up Raven ushered him into the living room and made him some breakfast. Raven gave him a meal consisting of eggs, sausage and bacon.

"Dude, how do you eat that! Its terrible!" Beastboy screamed.

"It's delicious!" Clavin explained.

"Whatever." Beastboy countered.

"Clavin hurry up so we can go get you some things for your room." Raven told.

"Ok I'm done." He exclaimed.

And he was he scarfed all of it down in one bite. And when he went with Raven to get his things she took him to the roof. Clavin was surprised but then he felt somewhat scared about what Raven was going to do.

"Ok Clavin, can you fly?" Raven asked.

"No and I never want to." He exclaimed.

"Well I am sorry but get ready for your first flying lesson." She demanded.

"Ok but make sure I don't die." He told her.

Raven then ushered him to where his back was over the ledge of the Titans Tower roof. Then started to speak.

" Ok say the exact same words that I tell you. Now say Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

Clavin gulped and then started to say the words. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

Clavin closed his eyes and then he felt that some force was levitating him off the ground. He did it on his first try. He was able to accomplish flying! He then looked to Raven in joy and happiness.

" Sister I did it! I can fly!"

"Yes you can now fly over there and come back. All you have to do is concentrate on what direction you want to go. Clavin then did what he was told and he could successfully fly out and then fly back to his waiting sister.

"Good Clavin you mastered flying so it is time to go." Raven exclaimed and placing a loving kiss on his cheek.

She then said her spell and flew into the air. After grasping Clavin's hand Raven flew with him to the magic store to pawn that jewel.

A few minutes later…

"This is beautiful and very mystical looking." Said the jeweler at Nestia's Magic Shop. "I can sell this to you for five grand take it or leave it?"

"Is that cash or store credit." Raven asked

"Both. So you choose Cash or Credit?" Said the jeweler.

"We will take cash but you can give it to us after we buy some stuff from here first." Raven told.

"Ok, shop still you drop and have a good day."

"Thank you!" exclaimed Clavin.

And they did shop a lot. They bought about a grand worth of merchandise and they had bought so much that Raven had to levitate the bags of purchases.

"Ok here is your change I will write you a check because this is so much" told the jeweler.

"Ok thank you." The two said as they left the store.

"Sister, where do we go next and-"?

"Help me somebody help me!"

The pair looked over to see a woman screaming desperately for help. The woman was being constricted by a hooded figure. The person in the hooded cloak had the symbol of a burning pentagram. And Raven recognized it. She tried to run over and help but it was too late the woman gave one last squeal and she fell to the ground. And the hooded figure shimmered into the air. Raven looked at the woman she was unconscious and she had a very slow heartbeat.

Clavin ran over to her aid.

"Sister what happened?" He asked.

"Clavin her soul, its gone and she wont wake up until she gets it back. And even worse she is a mage." Raven exclaimed.

XD

A/N: Cliffhanger baby! Ok I said the bad guy would come up soon and the bad guy did come it was just one of the many evil people in my story! I might update tomorrow too you never know your luck anyways. You all know what to do Review me! Oh and I am going to reply to every review so…

Daisy Duke 1o1: Ok I am trying to update every 2 – 5 days. Sometimes, maybe in one. I have a lot of schoolwork to do so expect an update on weekends or holidays.

Thank you for reading and send plenty of reviews!


	3. A Letter of Love

A/N: Ok, it is Friday and it is a night for writing up a chapter and hanging out and reading other fan fictions! So please enjoy chapter 3 of my story.

XD

Raven sat outside the hospital wing of the Titans Tower. She sat there thinking of how she failed to save an innocent and how she looked in front of her younger brother. How would he think of her? How would she save the woman who seemed to be in a coma? But she knew one thing the woman was not in a coma. Something had happened to her that should not ever be done to anybody.

"Raven, are you sure that is all you saw?" The masked member of the Teen Titans asked.

"No! I did not see anything else! Why are you pestering me about this?" Raven replied. She had been very annoyed.

"Well maybe something happened, maybe you-."

"No! I did not see anything else so stop asking me! Are you trying to make me feel even more bad about not saving her!"

Robin was at first shocked. Then he got angry and stared Raven right in the eye.

"OK, first, don't ever raise your voice at me ever again! I don't want to hear anything from you I

am sick of you acting like the girl who is so troubled so will you shut up so I can cure this woman!"

"You idiot! You cant help her soul is gone! And since you don't know squat about anything, let alone magic! You are basically useless to her!"

"I will kick your butt of my team if you ever talk to me like that! Now shut up and just go somewhere like your room for instance! Gosh Raven you always have a bad attitude!"

"Well you are always throwing us away like spoiled food so you can go find Slade! And you know what you are not my mom or my dad so don't tell me what to do! "Raven screamed and ended her emotions by spitting on his cheek.

Raven walked off while Robin yelled at her. She did not listen instead she just went to her room. When she finally entered she ran and jumped onto her bead, buried her face in the pillows and started to spill out tears of sadness and guilt. She would not stop sobbing she couldn't and she wanted let go of her emotions. She finally stopped her sobs when a hand was placed on her shoulder and a voice spoke.

"Sister, why are you crying? None of us could get there in time to save her. We are trying to take care of her right now. But if you want I will help you save her and find the evil who did it." Clavin said in joy and helpfulness.

"No Clavin you don't have to." She said after taking her face out of her pillows to talk to him. "I will do it all by myself, but right now lets go to bed. We can finish that shopping tomorrow." Raven informed.

"Ok, sister I am going to go change." Clavin told.

Clavin went into the bathroom while Raven magically changed into her gown. Before Clavin came out of the bathroom Raven was sound asleep…

" **Hello again Raven. Why do you seem troubled? Shall I give you a kiss to make it all better?" Malchior asked. He then planted a kiss on her cheek.**

**Raven then tried to turn around but she had found out the horror that her legs were not hers to control. Malchior had somehow made it so that her legs were now his so that he could do whatever he wanted with them. **

"**Malchior get off me! Leave me alone and stay out of my dreams!" Raven hissed. She then tried to push him but she was not physically strong so he was in control of the situation.**

"**Raven shall we dance?" Raven spat at him but he wiped it up. He then wrapped his arms around her form and started to move her with his power. Raven was under his control and was bound. Tears started to fill up her eyes. Malchior did not care he was having too much fun. He was playing with her like he was a little kid and was too overwhelmed by his new toy to stop playing with it. Raven could not take it anymore. She waited until he was off guard. The moment came when Malchior teased her by stroking her hair with both hands. Raven then gave one last faithful push. She slipped from his embrace but landed on her back in pain. She then curdled up and started to sob in defeated and fear. Malchior's triumphant smirk turned into a face of sympathy and guilt. Malchior apparently had feelings for her because he had a feeling the he had never felt for a person before. He knelt down and undid the curse he put on her legs and then wiped away her tears with a gentle finger.**

"**Raven, I'm so sorry. If you want I will get out of your life for good." Malchior said. **

**Malchior kissed her and then everything went Black. And Raven awoke.**

When she awoke she looked on her bed and there was a letter and the words on it were, "My dearest Raven" She was so eager to open the letter. She grasped it and ripped it open. She then turned on the lamp so that she could read the text.

_My Dearest Raven,_

_I am so sorry for my acts. And I am so sorry that I caused you trouble especially now that you have a little brother. I am so sorry and I want to make it up to you. So I am all yours for now and forever. My book is under the bed. I had corrupted your brother into taking the book and putting it under your bed so that I could be free from that magically sealed box. And I ate how I have acted so please forgive me. And I am all yours to control. I love you Raven I really do. And I hope you love me. You are the only woman I have ever loved. You are beautiful smart and mentally strong and I love you for that._

_Sincerely,_

_Malchior_

Raven then ran over to the other side of the bed and picked up the book from underneath. She then opened it to the page where half his face was shown.

"Raven, is that you?" Malchior asked.

"Yes, we really need to talk Malchior."

XD

A/N: Ok, like I said I can get you chapter 3 in one day! I am happy I got a review so please review right now! Who knows I might be nice enough to make 2 chapters in one day! I have to go I want to listen to music and read the prince of tennis graphic novels all over again.


	4. A New Begining

A/N: I am sorry I did not update I was very mad that nobody wanted to take time and write reviews. But I stopped for too long so I am sorry and I will present you with chapter 4.

"Raven what do you have to say." 

"You need to stay out of my life!"

"**But it was meant to be! We were bound to be together by fate!"**

"No, we were meant to be before I found out who you are!" Tears started to swell in Raven's eyes

"**Don't cry Raven. We both have feeling for each other I can sense it. You are just protecting yourself from letting the emotions sink in."**

"Shut up! I hate you! You lied and tricked for your fifteen minutes of freedom! Don't you remember what you said? You said that it was over and that you didn't need me anymore! News flash! I don't need you either Malchior! Your not the one I loved you are not Rorek!"

At the sound of shouts Clavin awoke drowsy and tired.

"Sister what's wrong?" Clavin was looking around in utter confusion. Raven stared at him. Then with one wink of her eye, Clavin was sound asleep again.

"**What did you do?" Malchior asked in shock.**

"A sleep spell. He won't wakes up until morning even if we shout."

" **So now we can finish our conversation?"**

"Please Malchior I don't need you have hurt me too many times. I don't need you! And you have been making me hurt ever since. You had my weight going up and down. So I don't want that pain anymore just go away."

"**Raven please I am very sorry but… I love you."**

She could contain herself. She took a pillow and spilled her tears out. When she mustered up the strength to finally speak, She saw that her room was gone and so was Clavin. Instead there was nothing but open darkness. She still clutched the pillow in her arms. _It must be an astral plane._ She thought. _Malchior sent me to his astral plane._ Raven then got up and looked around. She felt so scared and she tried but could not harness enough magic to escape. But the she thought._ If I can't leave the astral plane completely then maybe I can go to mine and leave there._ She started to concentrate but was then caught in an iron embrace and was turned around. Malchior's lips touched hers. She felt love, pure love and nothing else. She then melted into his embrace. And then they parted.

"**Malchior?" She asked**

"**Raven, please trust me I love you and I need to be with you."**

**Raven felt nothing but love, not hate or treachery. **

"**Ok, I will awaken you. She then gave him one last kiss and then everything simmered and shifted and she was in her room. **

Raven went straight to her closet and pulled out a huge trunk. She opened it and quickly pulled out three pouches, a big box of candles and a matchbox. She hurried and arranged the candles in a circle. She then poured the first pouch, which consisted of a purple powder in the center of the circle. She took the second one and poured it also into the circle. She then walked over and took Malchior's book and put it in the center of the circle. She finally lit every candle. She then put on her cape. She liked wearing her cape it made her feel witchy. She finally took the last pouch and walked around the circle of candles.

"Bring my powers to this place and return my love through time and space. Send him here through space and time Send him to me with this rhyme."

One by one the candles blew out. Then the powder became a hazy sight and she couldn't see beyond it as it went up in the air. She sank to the floor and clutched her eyes close. She then opened her eyes five seconds later. The smoke was gone and everything was okay the powder was also gone not a hint of it was on the floor. Aside from all the rest Malchior was standing tall in the circle smiling at her.

"Hello."

Raven got up and hugged him. She then stood in front of him and smiled with tears of joy flooding her eyes. She then spoke.

"I have to clean up these candles, but you can sit on the bed."

"Ok."

Raven picked up the candles and put them in the closet. She then saw that the crack of dawn was coming. Raven ran to her closet and pulled out a towel and washcloth. She then walked to Malchior he stared at them with a frown on his face.

"There is some body wash in the bath room also some shampoo. You stink."

Malchior swore and then kissed her. She also taught him about the toothbrush. Malchior went inside the bathroom and washed. He then came out and was mad that he did not have any clothes to put on. Raven gave him jeans and a shirt. She then sat down on her bed and then waited. When Malchior came out she took him down stares and started to cook while he messed with all of the items on the stereo system. Raven finished her cooking and put it in two bowls. She then took out a jug of milk and poured it into bowls along with honey. She set it in front of Malchior he sampled it and then gobbled it all down. Raven wasn't even halfway done when Malchior was done. She then heard muffled voices. Raven turned to see Starfire walking in the living room. At first Starfire didn't notice then she saw Malchior she looked at raven questionably and seemed to sleepy to do anything hostile. Starfire then screamed when she saw Raven and Malchior holding hands.


	5. Soul Sorcerer

A/N: Ok I noticed more reviews; that's good. And thank you for tuning in so on with chapter 5!

"Titans go!" yelled Robin as he stormed in to aid his teammate. The Titan's looked over at Starfire who fainted after creaming at the top of her lungs for 15 seconds straight.

"It's that crazy Psycho dragon who tricked Raven!" Screamed Beastboy.

"Yeah that screwed up crackpot is going down!" yelled Cyborg as his cyber canon glowed with power.

"Stop!" screamed Raven. Everyone stopped at her words but they thought she was crazy seeing as how she hated him for the past two weeks. " You guys need to understand that I trust him now. And I will do every step of action to make sure he wont betray us again." Raven then took out an amulet from her cape and then she draped it around Malchior's neck.

"It's just a safety precaution." She whispered to him. It will shut them up.

"Raven this is even dumber then our fight last night. You can't trust him!"

"You are not the boss of me!" She snapped.

Robin opened his mouth to speak but everybody froze at the site of Clavin walking in the living room.

"What's … what's going on?" He asked. He seemed too sleepy to be troubled or to notice Malchior. "If it is nothing then will you please keep it down?" Clavin walked to Raven's room and then everyone else started to talk again.

"I can do what I want and I just made him safe for all of us. Nobody can even take that thing off but me!" She told.

"I honestly don't know but fine you will have to sleep somewhere though. We are not making another room I can tell you that much he informed. You can sleep in Raven or Clavin's room. It depends on what Raven says." Robin informed.

Raven smiled at Malchior and then made a decision.

"He stays in my room. And Clavin can have his. He should have his own room after buying all that stuff for it." She said.

"Glorious." Starfire exclaimed it was not her usual frilly and happy voice. It was more of sarcasm and snob- like. It was surprising for Starfire to speak in that way because she only knew sarcasm as much as to knowing which eating utensil to eat food with.

They saw the sun peek out of its shell of clouds and then decided to go on with their own daily activities. She read most of the time; so did Malchior. She started to leave the room when he finally spoke.

"Where are you going?"

"I am going to Dragon's and Droughts." She informed.

"What's that?"

"A magic store it has a small selection of good books. Come to think of it that is where I got your book. They were selling it real cheap and I fell in love with it as soon as I read the first page." She told.

"May I come? I want to see this store." He asked.

"Fine." she went to the same box where she got her money the night she met Clavin. She pulled out a wallet.

They walked out of the tower and onto the nice open grass.

"Can you fly?" she asked.

"Can I? Maiden, I will beat you to that shop."

"You don't know where it is."

"Don't forget sorceress, a simple mind spell can take the directions of the shop right out of you head."

"Fine if you win I have to buy you a book!"

"And if you win?"

" You can decide that one!"

Without another word they flew off. Dodging buildings and turning deliberately to fool each other. They were at the Dragons and Droughts in less then 30 seconds. With one last burst of magic Malchior landed at the door of Dragons and Droughts. It was a brick building between two skyscrapers. The name of the store was written in red. And the door was painted to what looked like fire.

"Fine! You win just choose a book."

They entered the shop. They walked to the book section and looked around.

"Hello! My name is Rowan, do you need any help?" she asked.

"No thank you."

They made their way to the books and looked through the shelves. Raven was there looking for a book for Clavin to read. He had grown attached to her library and spent most of his time reading in her room. She was actually running out of books for him to read. She wanted to find one that he would like to read over and over again.

"I found my book Raven." Malchior sounded like a child looking for a toy his mom was going to buy him.

"Ok how much?" She asked

"It has the number five, then a dot, and then the numbers 4 and 7."

"Ok, I will buy it."

Raven found the book and she and Malchior started for the cashier. But one thing caught her eye, it's was a book on the shelf. It was the cover of the book. It had on it, a burning pentagram. She was scared then picked up the book to purchase it. Hopefully she had some extra money.

"Your total is 18.92." Said the cheery cashier.

Raven paid and left for her house she wasn't in the mood for one of the races she and Malchior had 10 minutes ago.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She replied

"Yes there is. There is something wrong. You have that look on your face." He said.

"Well I may have found out something and I just need to investigate it that all."

"Ok. Well here we are at that tower."

"They landed and went upstairs to Raven's room."

She started to read and it seemed like nothing until she found her answer to her question.

_Soul Sorcerers are ruthless creatures of the world, Azarath. Their way of life is to steal souls and get a life of luxury from the leader of their group. The way they work is to steal the soul of a human with even the slightest possession of magic. When the soul is taken it is trapped in the wand of the sorcerer. To get their reward they deposit the soul from their wands to the groups offering bowl. The souls stay in the bowl. The only possible the souls could be free was if the bowl was either tipped. The souls would wander and meet their bodies when the group's leader died. Other information about these creatures is unknown. _

"Oh my gosh." Raven said in shock.

Meanwhile…

A hooded figured approached a throne. He was clothed in a cape and on the cape was a burning pentagram.

"Master, we have after stealing so many souls we have finally been able to grab the two heir's attention."

"Excellent. You have done well. Here is your reward."

The man sitting in the throne tossed a sack. There were several clings and sounds of metal when the sack hit the floor.

"Now our plan has gone into effect in a matter of time the world above will be mine to control. Along with my children."

A/N: How was that? Was it good? I hope it was good! Please tune in! Thanks for reading too!


	6. Breaking News

A/N: Moon Goddess of the sun, I like the quote too!

"Look! Malchior get over here!"

"What's wrong Raven?" Malchior asked as he got up from reading his book. He glanced at the paragraph Raven indicated with interest.

"Well what do we do?" She asked.

"I don't know. I think you should just sit and wait. Try to get your mind off of it."

"No! If I do that then people will suffer!" She yelled.

"Stay quiet! We will do something, but keep your mind off of it and the answer will come to you."

"Ok, but you have to help." She demanded.

"Just try to spend more time with your brother. In fact, I don't think you gave him the book that you bought for him."

"Your right."

At that moment Raven jumped up and took the book to Clavin's room. When she opened the door she saw that he was sleeping. He was snug deep under his covers. He had also made it dark to where you would think it was 9:00 when it was only 5:00 in the afternoon. She took a peace of paper and pen and wrote: _When you wake up you can bury your face into this book. Until then have a nice sleep. I think Cyborg is cooking tonight probably barbeque or they might order Chinese take-out._

She signed her name then left for her room she suddenly felt like she should meditate. She walked up to the rocks and sat cross-legged. She concentrated on emptying her mind of troubles and taking all of the aftermath of the events out of her. She tried for ten minutes then gave up.

"What's going on? Why won't it work?"

She gave up on meditating, but she then tried to see if her powers were under control.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos."

The rock managed to get a few inches off the ground.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos."

The rock got to over a foot in the air.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!"

The rock shot straight into the air. She looked up to see it. It was the size of a hole punch from her view. She quickly changed the position of the rock so that it would not crash into the tower. She watched as the rock smash deep into eh waves of the water below.

"Ok, my powers are in check."

She then attempted to try again with her meditation. She sat down and began count to seven slowly then she counted down from seven. She repeated the method until she finally was emptying her troubles she sat for almost 20 minutes and she finally was able to be calm again.

"I hope dinner is ready."

As if on cue Beastboy called up to her.

"Raven its time for dinner."

She walked downstairs and saw that their table was covered in cartons of Chinese food. And then there were plates for them. It looked almost as if it were a buffet table.

"We can all eat in our rooms. We got sesame chicken, rice, sweet and sour chicken, noodles, egg drop soup, Ramen, and then breaded shrimp."

Everyone started to put food on their plates there so much food that even Malchior could not eat it all. When they were finished they went to their rooms to eat. Raven sat eating while taking sips of the egg drop soup. She was also reading on in the book of the soul sorcerers. It said that the souls would meet their bodies and they would be able to live again. She finished her soup and started to move onto the chicken. After five bites she went to her stereo, which was not old but seemed dusty after all the years of not using it. She knew that this would be the first time listening to the radio. It was turned onto a station that seemed like it suited her. She listened for maybe a few minutes then returned to her meal it was almost all gone and it was cold. She was also hungry it wasn't that big of a meal. She walked downstairs to put more on her plate. There actually still a decent amount left. Malchior was in the living devouring his food quietly while the others watched TV. She ladled more chicken and Ramen onto her plate. She loved Chinese it was the sesame chicken. She liked the sweet savory taste of it. She turned to leave when she heard the breaking news alert on the evening news. She looked at the TV to see Amanda Rivers a well-known reporter.

Amanda: The hospitals are over flowing in young men and women who have seemed to be in a coma! The cause is Unknown but the patients are not looking so well. After further research it seems that the cause of this epidemic is what seems to be a cult!

Raven froze at the word cult.

Amanda: Here we have a woman named Tara Adams. Tara is a witness who saw her boyfriend, Chris to go into a coma.

Tara: We were walking out of a shop when out of no- where some guy runs behind Chris and then holds him in a headlock! He told me to run away. I ran behind a nearby dumpster. When I looked the man was gone all I saw was Chris lying on the ground.

Tara's face swelled in tears. She seemed so sad that her boyfriend was not there to be with her.

Tara: His birthday was tomorrow too!

Tara couldn't take she buried her face in her hands. Raven stared at the TV. She knew something need to be done. And she was pretty sure that Tara would know. Maybe she was a mage also. She then went to the computer and brought up the yellow pages. She typed in Tara's name and then saw the results. Tara's name was listed. Raven wrote Tara's name and then went to her room. It time that she paid Tara a visit.

Meanwhile…

"Sir the offering bowl is filling up! We have more then enough souls for our plan to work!"

"Excellent! Alert Trisana."

"Yes, Trigon."

A/N: Sith Lord Valderet, I hope that this chapter answered your question.


	7. Trisana

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Oh and Moon goddess and smith lord, you seem to be keeping your eyes on this story seeing as how I had your reviews within the first hour of submitting the last chapter. Thank you for reading!

Raven woke up the next morning. She took a shower and spruced up. Then she packed up the book she found at the store and some stuff she could use for a spell or two. When she was done she woke up Malchior and he got dressed. They went to the living and took the key to the T car off of the key rack. Malchior had been nagging her about getting a ride in the car. He finally bugged her enough times to comply. When the garage Someone finally spoke.

"So why are we visiting this Tara Adams?"

"Because she was a witness and she saw probably more then me. She might even be a mage. So if we talk to her we might even have a lead on this group."

Raven started the engine and left the house. She drove to what seeped to be an apartment complex. The apartments were very nice. She went to Tara's and knocked. The door opened revealing her.

"Thank goodness!"

Tara ushered them in side she pointed to a couch. Raven and Malchior sat down while Tara put some tea on the stove.

"Tara we would like to ask you some questions about what happened."

Tara seemed open to talk to Raven.

"Well I pretty much spilled it out onto the news. But I found this."

Tara revealed a necklace with the burning pentagram. She handed it to Raven.

"You can keep it. I tried scurrying on it but I guess I wasn't so powerful."

"So you a mage?"

"Yes. So is Chris."

The teakettle whistled. Tara ran into the kitchen and poured the water into cups then she put tea bags in them. Raven put the necklace in her pocket. And then Raven's communicator started beeping.

"Hello?" Raven answered.

Robin: Raven we need to get to the city there is something going on.

"Ok I will be right there." Raven hung up. Then she started to write on a piece of paper what seemed to be instructions. Raven handed the paper to Tara.

"For your safety." She said.

Raven and Malchior got up to leave. They left the apartment and started for home. When they got in the garage. The Titans were already there. Raven and Malchior got out and sat in the back seat. Clavin thought he would be able to help so he came along. Then Cyborg started for the city. The got to the site of the accident and got out of the car. They saw a woman. Her hair was very long. It went down to her knees. She had dark skin. Almost like a tan. She was very thin which was why she wore tight clothes. The shirt was a red halter that fit tight around. Her frame and then a skirt that was very short. And on her legs she wore black boots. And for her weapon, it was a fairly long wand. She turned around to reveal her face.

"The Teen Titans!" She yelled.

"You might as well give up. Its over!" robin demanded.

"You have never fought me for I am Trisana!" She screamed.

The Titans rushed at her.

"There is no way you can beat me!"

Her wand turned into a long whip she then lashed it out. At Cyborg and Beastboy.

"**Ahhhhh**!" they screamed.

The two then flew straight into a warehouse. The tried to stand but they couldn't. They admitted defeat.

"Why you!" Robin yelled as he and Starfire charged at her.

"Not today!" Trisana yelled.

She lashed her whip out at them.

"**Ahhhhh!" **

The two then broke the sides of the greenhouse they crashed into.

"Now do you see? You can't beat me!"

Then Malchior, Raven, and Clavin charged at her. Trisana whipped at them only hitting Raven and Malchior to where they were stunned. Clavin then rushed at her with amazing speed.

"Think again Prince Clavin!" She yelled. " Eradicating Magic!"

A blast started to fire at Clavin. He then put his hand into the air.

" Magic laser!"

The blasts collided. Trisana's then proved to be stronger of the two. The team was engulfed in the attack. But nobody was injured. The blast wasn't even meant to hurt them. It was a trick. Because when the smoke cleared, Trisana was long gone. They got up. A few cuts and bruises but the were not that badly injured.

"She got away!" Robin yelled in defeat.

"Great what now?" Beastboy yelled.

Malchior swore under his breath.

They all got into the car and went home. They didn't feel like cooking. But they would talk. The Titan's lost a few battles and they were never gloomy and unhappy. So the ordered take out again. Raven was in her room eating while studying the necklace. She kept looking at it and then the book. Raven then called Malchior into her room.

"What is it?"

"It's time to find the soul sorcerers."

Raven went to her closet to get her materials and then she picked up a book from her shelf. She and Malchior then started to set down the materials.

Meanwhile…

"Sir. I have defeated the Titans." Trisana stated as she bowed in front of Trigon.

"Excellent Trisana. You have done well to be my biggest mage assassin."

"Sir. What is you plan anyway?" She asked.

"Simple? I will have to put one of my children to where they were not suited for battle. And then I can annihilate them. That is where you come in. You must put one of them into the situation to where they can't battle."

"But which one shall I get?" She asked.

"Take your pick."

"And how will I get them?"

"Time…"

"Yes sir."

A/N: Cliffhanger! So what do you think Trigon meant. Well you will have to find out. And Trisana will not appear for a few chapters.


	8. Lovers

A/N: Sith Lord you were partly right about the Trigon's part of your review. But in what part of my story did Trigon promise Trisana anything. Sure she gets paid for her work but he didn't promise her anything. Well keep on reading folks!

"What do you mean find the soul sorcerers?" questioned Malchior.

"It's simple we just have to do some detective work. We have to do whatever we can do to find these sorcerers before something bad happens."

"Fine, but there are three conditions."

"What?"

"One, we have to involve your brother, two, I get to teach your brother magic, and three, I get to take Raven of Azarath on date or whatever these 21st century people call it."

Raven thought._ We need all the help we can get. And I don't have any time to teach him. And maybe a date won't be bad. _

"Fine" she agreed.

"So what's first?"

"This, she said. She flipped to a page. "It's a simple locating spell but it will work."

Malchior read the instructions.

_In a cauldron mix jade, mustard seed, rose, and carnation in hot boiling water. Let simmer for 2 minutes. Place the essence of the target in your mix. Now mix counter clockwise for 1 minute. Next pour crystal into the cauldron. While the crystal slowly sinks to the bottom, Say, "With this I will try, to send my magic through the sky, bring the target that I say to my knowledge of location in the future day!" The knowledge will reach yo6u in a vision when you rest._

"It's good. Let start." He said.

They poured in the ingredients. They then waited for two minutes to pass by. They then dropped the necklace into the bowl. Slowly Raven stirred the mixture. She then picked up a pouch of crystal. She poured the contents into the bowl. It slowly started to dissolve to the bottom.

"With this I will try, to send my magic through the sky, bring the target that I say to my knowledge of location in the future day!" She yelled.

"Well, we are done." Malchior said.

"Right." Raven went to her drawer and picked up a notepad. She also picked up the pen she used to write to Mika. She placed them on her nightstand.

"That's for when I get my vision." She informed

"Ok well then I have one thing to ask of you." He said.

"What?"

"It's time for our date." He said.

"…Ok… but where are we going to go."

Malchior held up a map.

"I found this in the kitchen."

"Fine you must have planned this so I will just follow you." She said.

"Ok, let's go." He took Raven's hand and led her out the door of her room, then the tower."

He held her hand the whole time they were flying through jump city. They landed in front of a jewelry store. He ushered Raven inside and they looked through the selections. Raven was staring particularly at a necklace. Malchior saw it. It was a sapphire necklace. Lines of smelted gold surrounded the sapphire. It looked mystical. Malchior then called the merchant over.

"Sir, could you come here?"

The merchant started to walk over to them. Raven looked at him in confusion. Malchior then took a roll of bills from his pocket. He handed some of the money to the merchant. The merchant took the necklace and put it in a black velvet case. Raven could not believe it. Malchior had bought her a necklace and he paid a lot of money for it.

"Where did you get that money?" she questioned.

"I didn't steal it if that is what you meant. As a dragon I hoard a lot of jewelry and I just decided to sell some over that Internet. It seemed complicated but Cyborg then said that he would teach me to use that machine of yours. So I sold some of my stash on that thing called E bay or something."

She could not believe it. Malchior had planned the entire thing. She loved the necklace too. She was eager to put it on. Malchior slipped behind her and put her on her. She loved. She grasped his hand and let him take her anywhere else he had planned to take her. They ended up going to a very expensive clothing shop. And out of all the clothes there he got her something oriental. A kimono. It was made out of pure silk. The fabric was so carefully and embroidered and stitched in a fine design. After the clothing shop they went to a fine Asian cuisine. She was the envy of all the girls there due to her kimono. After eating Malchior finally took her to dock down by the lake. Out of nowhere he conjured her a blanket. He wrapped it cozily around her form. They sat there and stared out at the beautiful lake.

"Do you no the purpose of this night Raven?"

"No." she replied. She felt comfortable in his arms. She did not have a care in the world.

"Well I wanted to ask you something."

Raven stared at him in curiosity. What did he have to ask. Was he proposing? She was way too young too even think about marriage.

"Raven I know I hurt you a lot in the past. I know how I affected. I know I was too bent on getting free to care about you. But I realized what you are. You are a very ambitious girl. You are very serious and you care about the good of others. You are willing to sacrifice yourself for another's safety. And I want to ask you to be my lover." He said.

She couldn't believe it he had asked her to be his girlfriend basically. She liked that thought she did not care about what he did to her any more. She felt the sincerity of him now.

"Yes." She then planted a sweet kiss on his lips.

She slipped her hands around his neck and removed the necklace. She then tossed it into the murky waters below. The kept kissing. They then turned over to where his warm body was pressing down on her. They then got up.

"Lets go home I'm tired. And you can sleep with me." She said.

"Fine but I get to do this." He said. He swept her off her feet and into her arms. He gave her a kiss before starting to fly to their tower. They took a shortcut to her bedroom window and he put her on her bed.

"I am going to get ready for bed. I will be out in five minutes."

Raven walked over to her bathroom and shut the door. Malchior took showers in the morning so he just took off his shirt and put on bed pants. Raven then came out and he was stunned to see her. She wore very short bed shorts and a spaghetti strap bed shirt. She snuggled up to Malchior even though she had a queen size bed.

"Good night."

"You too."

"I love you."

Malchior hugged her tighter but Raven was asleep already.

A/N: Ok review me and don't be surprised if I change my pen name. It will still be me.


	9. His Wand

A/N: Please tell me if you all are okay if I change my pen name!

**Where was she? She felt constricted. She seemed to be in a dark alleyway. And there was something in her mouth. It was a rag. It had an oily taste. And with it in her mouth it pained her head to breathe. She must have been having her vision. She felt like it was her vision. She knew that visions were not meant to be long, so she had to take advantage. She looked at her surroundings. She was sandwiched between two trashcans. And she saw across from her one of the huge screens that rested on many building in Jump City. She saw that time on the screen said 4:05 pm. She also kept her eyes on the building that hosted the sign. Bob's Burgers and Hotdogs. She tried to get as information into her head before a figure was walking toward her. She found out that the figure was a soul sorcerer before everything went black.**

Raven awoke from her bed sweating and gasping for breath. She picked up the notebook and pen from her nightstand and scribbled all the details. She knew where that place was because it right down the street from the magic shop. She looked at Malchior and lay down beside him. She then fell asleep.

**He was in darkness, pure darkness. There were people with him, Malchior, Raven, the other Titan's and other people who he had never known before. There was a girl whose hair was tied back into a ponytail. There was a boy who stood holding a girl, he had brown short hair and was tall. The girl he was holding possessed good looks, her hair was all out, she was shorter then the other guy and she clutched him for comfort. And then there were three other people. The three people were girls. The first girl had black long hair and was almost as tall as Clavin. The second girl had short hair and she seemed to be the shortest of the three. And the third girl was beautiful. She had hair that down to her back. She was dirty blonde and an inch shorter then Clavin. All of them stood there looking around in confusion. Then a sudden blast of light erupted from behind them the light then vanished and there stood a figure. Tall with long hair and Clavin assured it was his father. He carried a sword with him. It was very big and had weird designs on it. Then his father jumped into the air. All he saw was manslaughter before he awoke. **

"Oh my God!" He yelled.

He had been having these dreams for the past two nights and he hated the thought of having it one more time. He hadn't eaten right before he slept so he did not know what caused these dreams. He crept up to his closet and pulled out a leather bound book. He flipped the pages through before he found what he wanted. _To reveal which has been hidden, sit in front of a fire. Write on a peace of paper your question to be revealed. Throw the paper into the flames and recite the spell. With my magic hear my plea; bring the answer straight to me. _Clavin did what was instructed. Just in case he got a floating candle, and he placed in the sink of his bathroom. He lit candle and wrote, "what are my dreams about?" on a piece of paper. He then dropped the paper into the flame. The paper lit with fire. But when it hit the water it still burned. It started to flicker violently. He barley finished the spell when the paper burned out completely. Clavin cleaned up and left the bathroom. He walked into the hall and saw streams of light shoot into the house it was dawn. He walked into the kitchen and started to fix some breakfast. He finished it completely and sat down to read his book. Everybody continued through the day until the clock said 3:30 pm. Raven and Malchior walked into the living and grasped Clavin's hand as they walked to the roof. Raven and Malchior flew a few feet off the roof and looked back.

"Are you coming?" Raven asked.

"I don't want to fly." He answered. He had refused to take any flying lessons from them for a long time. He had gotten overconfident after flying the first time and he nearly fell off the tower.

"Ok, we will just have to take the car." Raven insisted.

They had gotten to the alleyway at 4:00 so they held onto Clavin and flew onto the roof to get a good view. At 4:05 they saw a figure with a backpack carrying a young woman. He went to the opening o see if the coast was clear. He then walked back to the woman. Out of his backpack he revealed a wand of the soul sorcerers. Luckily, the trio stopped him before he harmed anyone. Malchior held him down while Clavin took his backpack. Out of the backpack came a wand, but it wasn't for the soul sorcerers. Clavin picked it u and examined it while Raven questioned the soul sorcerer.

"What's that wand for?" she asked.

"Forget it! I wont tell you a thing!"

Malchior shifted him to where his neck could be snapped. He looked at him questionably and turned to Raven.

"Fine! I'll talk."

"Who is your leader?"

"…Trigon."

Clavin looked at him and then kept marveling the wand hoping he would learn more.

"Ok, What is that wand and why do you have it?"

"It's a wand only meant for Prince Clavin. He can only wield it and it will turn into an incredible weapon when time is right. I had it with me because I had to give it to Trisana so she could destroy it."

"Thank you." Raven said.

Malchior then punched the sorcerer and took his wand. Instantly he snapped it in half. The soul sorcerer was out- cold when they got a message from Robin.

Robin: Raven! Trisana's back and she is tearing up the center of town we need your help! We are already there we just need you!

The trio rushed into the car. Raven was surprised to see Clavin still looking at his own wand.

"Hold on to that it is probably special." She said.

The reached the center of town and got out of the car. They saw Trisana standing tall and proud of her work of destruction.

"Hello again Titans! Are you ready to get beat again?"

"Dream on!" yelled Robin.

They all rushed at her. Her wand did not turn into a whip instead it turned into a bow. She picked up her bow and fired it at them all rapidly. In the end she paralyzed all of them except Clavin who stood prepared for battle. He was not going to lose to Trisana again. He had been studying magic a lot and he found that some magical items with increase in power.

"Magic laser!" he yelled pointing his wand at a charging Trisana.

He closed his eyes to wait for an effect. But all he felt was pain in the stomach as Trisana kneed him. He fell to the ground and felt his wand getting taken out of his hands. Trisana then flew up into the skies with his wand as her bounty. Instantly the Titan's were able to move again. They all checked everything out when Starfire asked a question.

"Where did Clavin go?"

They all looked around and then made an assumption.

"He went after his wand."

Meanwhile in the skies…

He was trailing close behind her. She was not going to let his wand go. She shot a blast at Trisana synching her hair. This angered her a lot. But it did not seem like Trisana to care about her hair.

"That's it" She screamed she shot a blast at Clavin hitting him. Clavin cascaded down to the ground.

"And take your stupid wand!" she screamed as she through the wand down with him.

"Hey Raven look what I found!" Malchior said.

"Is it Clavin?" she asked frantically.

Malchior showed Raven his discovery. It was an infant and that infant was Clavin because he had the same black hair and he was also holding the wand in his hands. Trigon had sent out a sorceress and she completed a mission. For Clavin was in no condition to fight because he was barely over the age of 7 months.

A/N: send in reviews and I hope you like the idea of Clavin being a baby because I am not changing. Why should I have to change my idea because my readers don't like it?


	10. The veil

A/N: real sorry for not updating! Please read I think I'm still on the alert list.

"A baby! He's a baby! My own brother! I should have went I'm so stupid to have just left him there how could I?"

"Raven don't cry" said Malchior as he caressed her cheek and comforted her. And then he stared down at the tiny infant on the bed. Clavin laid looking around and staring at them both. Clavin started to whine. Raven picked him up and consoled him.

'I don't know how to take care of a child." Raven stated.

"Well you need to fix cereal for it and it really needs to be bathed its filthy!" stated Starfire she startled Raven and Malchior. "In fact I'll take care of him for you!"

Raven would have chastised Starfire but she took the window of opportunity. She gently put the child in Starfire's arms and Starfire hastened to the kitchen to feed him. Raven then sat stressful and frustrated.

"How are we supposed to turn him back into his regular state?" Asked Malchior.

"I don't know but we can find out" Raven got up and power walked to the desk. She pulled more paper and a pen from the drawer. She began to write to her dimensional pen pal, Mika.

_Mika,_

_I need you help now more then ever. Trisana you must know her; your spies probably do. But she did this thing to Clavin and he went from being 13 to 6 3 months old! And I thought one of your teammates must know enough magic to help him out. Please help the soul sorcerers are in the city! I really need your help I don't care if it means going to Azarath._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Raven_

"Okuru ni Mika!"

The letter flew into the skies and out of sight. Raven stared at Malchior longingly.

"I don't know what to do. I'm so scared."

"It's ok. Don't worry…"

Meanwhile…

"You were supposed to get the wand!"

" DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND YOU OAF? I COULD'NT GET IT! AND I LEFT THE WAND BECAUSE THE MAGES CAN EASILY GET ME I HAD NO MORE POWER! AND THEY CAN LOCATE ME WITH MY HAIR SO I DID YOUR MISSION AND TURNED HIM INTO A BABY! HE WAS BEING TRAINED AND FINDING MY HAIR WAS DANGEROUS SO I DITCHED THE SCENE!" Trisana yelled angrily.

'You stupid girl! You have come so far but how many times have I told you not cop an attitude with me?" Trigorn stared at a frightened Trisana. "One of your bracelets is gone you only have one more bracelet and a necklace. And you have hit strike 2 my dear. Retracta!" A bracelet flew off Trisana's hands and dissolved in the air. "Do you really want to end up like Siren? He could have lived if he had been efficient like you. I'll give you a bracelet back if you keep a better attitude next time."

Trisana nodded and left the dark room.

Back at home…

Dear raven, We are in the same situation. Rain can help but we can't go there we have to defend what's left of our home. All I can say is to cross the veil and we will be waiting bring everything including the wand and all your stores and stuff. We will see you there. Mika 

Raven folded up her paper. She ran to her closet and pulled out books, ingredients and started looking around.

"What are you doing?" asked Malchior.

"I'm helping Clavin" stated Raven.

"Well if your going to go as far as another dimension then I'm going too."

"So are we!" said the rest of the house as they huddled into Raven's room.

Raven once again stopped herself from killing anyone for eavesdropping. They all huddled into the room and talked about what was going on. They decided to leave the city to the Titans East. And at 9 o' clock, they all walked into the port and entered the T- sub. They submerged themselves and Raven started to take.

"All my powers deep inside help us cross the worlds divide. Straight into the deep, deep sea, bring us to Azarath and Azarath to me"

The group only saw swirls of white fog the started spinning and spinning until they stopped the fog dissolved and they saw a young girl. The third girl of the trio Calvin saw in his dreams. That girl was no doubt named Mika.

"Hello Raven long time no see."

"Hello Mika"

They all looked around in astonishment they were in Azarath.


End file.
